Dare
this pup is by Aurychase Dare was a puppy who was working as a guard dog and protection for the president of the united states, but then he was wounded by a gunshot, and so he decided to retire from his old job. then he become the head agent of the "Paw and Claws Investigations" with Felicity Dare is a German shepherd-haired orange / gold. the hair is not very long but it is soft. the ears are pointed and the tail is bushy. He has cream color socks and a tuft on his head, as a ridge and turned backwards. the bunch is thick and red / Dark orange. the tip of the tail is the same color. also he has light blue eyes.He has a scar on his chest, caused by gunshot. he has a light blue collar and a silver bone tag Dare a puppy is brave, loyal and loves to give a paw. for him it is important if not crucial to help others, even at the risk of getting hurt. a dog is acting in its own way and in missions tends to go his way. also normally if needed, it breaks the rules, at the cost of going to the bottom of what he wants.It will not stop if you did not do it. is tenacious, confident, gentle, kind and even sympathetic. if you put it to work with the right partner, you can also work more with teamwork. but in the end is a cuddly, stupid in love who also has some bad luck. It is also very playful and joker, but in the end he is mature, intelligent and very bold. soon.. Dare work in the "Paws and Claws investigations" a dipartment of investigations on the murders and more. is the head agents with Felicity * Uniform soon * Vehicle soon Massimo Bitossi: (Diggs / Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) Voice * he hasn't got a crush yet (i listen purpose) * he was the security dog of the president of U.S.A. * is inspired on Kion (by Lion Guard) * is very close friend with Truth. a lot of times their names are compared to the game Truth or Dare * munching donuts stuffed.He does not know why, but sometimes goes to Mr. Porter to take the boxes and eat them secretly * afraid of koalas. think that in truth are evil and want to dominate the world (lol X''D) * the only friend that know about his problem with Donuts is Felicity. if subjected to blackmail it can also give her some XD. Also unfortunately can never eat alone because soon begins to gorge themselves, Felicity arrives and manages both to make him lose weight that instantly eliminate all the donuts XD * in the crack-ships universe, he is a couple with Ptero soon more Category:Male Category:Dog Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherds Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Present gen Category:First gen Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Paws and Claws Investigations agent Category:Paws and Claws Investigations Head Detective Category:Adult Pup Category:Adult animals